Kenta's Curiousity
by PirateIggyJones
Summary: Kenta just wants to know why, but Ryuga is stubborn.


**Kenta just want to know why.**

**I hope I got Ryuga's personality. I would like to write with him more because he is totally awesome!**

* * *

Kenta roamed through the forest alone. He normally wouldn't do such a thing but there was something he had to do, something important.

He'd been wandering for a few hours and he thought he'd never find it, but the flicker of fire was his beacon and he followed it. At the fire sat the last person Kenta would've dared been alone in a forest with, Ryuga. He was placing fish near the fire to be cooked and afterward he polished his bey, L-Drago. Kenta didn't know how to approach him, but he came all this way and there was no turning back now.

"You can stop hiding I know you're there, Kenta."

_Huh? Ryuga already knew?_

Kenta stepped out of the brush and into the light. Ryuga didn't look up at him just yet, but he really didn't have to.

"Just so you know, I'm not a good host so I have nothing to share with you. So if you get cold that's your fault and I wont be doing anything about it."

"That's fine because I didn't want to stay any longer than I have to. I just have some very important things to ask you."

"Who says I'm gonna answer? I don't owe you anything."

"Yes you do."

Ryuga looked up at Kenta for the first time. His face didn't show it, but now he had questions.

"You owe me an explanation."

"For what?"

"Why did you help Gingka and Tsubasa? And why did you hurt Yu?"

Ryuga sighed. _So its about that huh?_

"Look kid, I didn't help your little friends for their own benefit. Only for me."

"But what you did help them nonetheless and they are grateful for your help. But we're still confused."

"There's nothing to be confused about."

"Yes there is Ryuga. You're a blader and all bladers are connected through their blader's spirit."

"Don't give me any of that spirit mumbo-jumbo."

"But you cant deny it."

"What makes you think I wanna be connected to you?"

"The way you train with L-Drago, the fact that you overcame the dark powers and truly became one with your bey. That lets me know that you have a blader's spirit and its connected with us."

Ryuga looked away from Kenta and grabbed a fish, "you wanna know the truth? Yeah, I helped Gingka, but only because there should only be one left rotating bey and that's mine. I also helped Tsubasa, but only because if anyone is gonna have the dark powers, its gonna be me. It suits me better than him anyway. And I'm not proud of what I did to Yu or anyone when I was controlled by L-Drago, but its done."

"If you're turly sorry then why not join us on our quest?" Kenta asked.

"No."

Kenta was taken back a little by Ryuga's blunt answer.

"But Ryuga."

"I don't want friends okay? I'm happy being on my own. Now go away I need to collect some more fire wood and I don't want company when I come back," Ryuga got up and left. In his mind, he didn't need friends and he'd already hurt the one true friend he could have had. Sometimes Yu came into his thoughts. The boy always stood behind him, even when he didn't know what was truly going on. But that was behind him. But now Kenta was bugging him. What was it about the little boys that drew them to Ryuga?

A few hours later, Ryuga returned to find Kenta still sitting and tending to the fire.

"I thought I told you to go away."

"It takes more than that to run me off."

"Fine whatever, but like I told you, I don't need friends."

"I'm not staying for your sake."

"What?"

"I'm staying so that I can understand for myself of who you really are. So no matter how much you push me away, I'll come right back. Even if I don't become your friend, we're still bladers and that's enough."

"You kids are stubborn, but whatever," Ryuga proceeded in eating his second fish, but stopped. He hated when niceness started to creep in as he saw Kenta staring into the fire, holding his stomach, "here, I won't be the blame if you starve to death while with me."

"Thank you Ryuga."

"Shut up," Ryuga turned his back, "how is the little brat anyway?"

"Oh Yu? He's fine. He spends most of his time with Tsubasa."

"Hm that fits."

"Ryuga?"

"What now?"

"Just so you know, we don't hate you. You're just difficult to understand."

"Perhaps I don't wanna be understood."

"Well we'll see about that."

"You're seriously gonna stick around me? Just for that?"

"Yep, and you can't do anything about it."

"Fine, but just know you won't be seeing your friends too much. I travel in the shadows and aren't you scared of the dark?"

Kenta shivered a bit. He would miss Gingka, Madoka, Yu, Benkei and everyone else, but he had to do this, for his own reasoning.

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Well then, good night. Our journey starts tomorrow."

Kenta nodded and curled up in a ball near the fire. When he woke up the next morning, he found that the fire was out and Ryuga was standing nearby.

"You better hurry and get up. I'm leaving."

"Oh okay then."

"And here."

Kenta looked at Ryuga's hand. It was a cape and a hat.

"Why?"

"I told you I travel in the shadows. So that means you too."

"Alright, then," Kenta put on the cape and it fit just right. After he was done, Ryuga grunted, "hey this fits just perfectly, as if you wanted a small compainion."

"Don't get the wrong idea, kid!" Ryuga tried to sound serious but Kenta managed to smirk a bit.

Ryuga turned to look at Kenta face-to-face, "Are you sure about this? Like I said, you may not see your friends for a long time and they consider me a dangerous person."

"Quit trying to scare me off. I said I was following you and that's that," Kenta walked a little ahead of Ryuga and looked back, "now, are you coming or what?"

Ryuga started walking himself with a little smirk on his face.

_These kids sure have some spunk in them. Maybe…just maybe._

* * *

_**So there it is. My Ryuga and Kenta fic. Thank you for reading.**_


End file.
